PRINCIPAL OF LOVE
by SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT
Summary: BELLA IS TRYING TO RUN FOR HER SCHOOL'S NEWSPAPER EDITOR. BUT WHEN EDWARD SHOWS UP FROM CHICAGO, HE RUINED ALL HER PLANS FOR THIS YEAR. WILL THEY FIGURE SOMETHING OUT, OR WILL BELLA JUST DIE OF MORTIFICATION? RXR


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED BY STEPHENIE MEYER SO DON'T START ANY DRAMA, CUZ I DON''T WANT NO DRAMA. HAHA**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BELLA'S POV**

**I let out a hysterical shriek as the doorbell rang downstairs. I tore around my bedroom in a frenzy, trying to find my backpack for school. I had woke up late this morning and now, I was going to be late for school.**

**My best friend, Alice was already at my door, waiting for me. The clock read 7-50 and classes started at 8-00. I still have to put on shoes.**

**I frantically scooped up my books and stumbled out my door, tripped on the edge of the rug and my books went flying out of my arms. The pile of text books and papers spilled down the stairs. One of the sharp corners of one of the books clipped the small, pixie like girl standing at the bottom of the stairs.**

**"Owww!" She yelled, hopping up and down on one foot. "Bella! Isn't enough that you give yourselves injuries, now you have to give it to other people too?"**

**"I'm sorry." I groaned, getting up and brushing the wrinkles on my clothes off. "You know how I get when I'm in a hurry."**

**Alice was still standing on one foot, rubbing her ankle. Then, she gingerly set all of her weight on both of her feet. She stood up straight and then bend down to scoop my stuff together in a pile.**

**I hurried down the stairs, holding the railing for support. I didn't want another accident to delay us any further.**

**When I got to the bottom, the grabbed my books from Alice and i hurried to stuff my feet into my shoes. We hurried outside into Alice's canary yellow Porsche, which she got for her sixteenth birthday.**

**"Strap yourself in and hang tight!" She warned. I barely got the clasp to my seat belt fastened before she stomp her foot down on the accelerator.**

**I held on dearly to the edge of my seat. I swore it took us only three minutes to get to school, compared to the ten minutes before. Alice has a tendency to drive like a maniac, but this was the record so far.**

**I staggered out of the car, pressing my backpack tightly against my chest to calm my wildly beating heart.**

**"That was crazy, Alice!" I choked out. "I am never, ever riding with you again!"**

**"Well," she said calmly, "if you didn't get up late this morning, then I wouldn't have to speed like that."**

**I just glared and wobbled into school. Alice followed me inside to our homeroom assignment. We had exactly two minutes before the homeroom bell was going to ring.**

**I dropped into my seat, relieved that we had made it after all. Alice sat down next to me, letting out a big sigh. I guessed her nerves hadn't been exactly calm either.**

**"That was close." She whispered. "It would've been so embarrassing to come to school late on the first day of the new semester."**

**"I know," I whispered back. "My dad would've killed me, too."**

**"Tell me about it," she hissed, as the teacher started droning on and on about new responsibilities and the usual new year shpeel. "Uncle Charlie never go easy on us, even though you're his own daughter."**

**"Are you kidding me?" I let out a laugh. "It's the opposite. He expect me to be the best and keep up his rep and everything. And, plus, the Principal's not supposed to show any favoritism."**

**She didn't reply because she knew I was right. My father, Charlie Swan, was the Principal of Forks High and he only expects the best from his daughter. I usually didn't mind it, but sometimes, I wished he just cut me some slack and let me breathe for a while.**

**Suddenly, one of the announcements caught my wandering attention.**

**"Mr. Mason is going to be the adviser for our school newspaper again. If anyone's interested, please come to the meeting this afternoon. Anyone is welcomed."**

**My spirits lifted immensely from the news. It was rare for them to start an extracurricular so soon into the new year, but I was thankful. All summer long, I wished I was back in my little Editor in Chief office. I had been the editor for the school's newspaper for the past two years.**

**"You're excited," Alice commented as we walked to our next class. "Your face just like lit up at the mention of the school's newspaper.**

**I bet you want to be the Editor in Chief again, don't you?"**

**I just shrugged, but inside, my stomach was doing flipflops. Alice was right, I did want to be the Editor again. I liked being in charge and taking a stand for what I believed was right.**

**I also liked the feeling of pride I got whenever the newspaper's adviser announced me as the Editor. It felt really good to be the first freshman Editor ever. Of course, Charlie was also very ecstatic and proud that his baby girl had accomplished such a feat.**

**Abruptly, I was pulled out of my musings by a booming laugh right in my ear. I swore, and jumped about ten feet in the air. Seriously, today has to be the worse beginning to a new year ever.**

**"Emmett!" I yelled, and punched him hard on the arm. "I told you a million times not to do that to me! You know when I'm in deep thought, it scares me when you do that!"**

**"Aww, Bella. You know I do that because I love you." He said, grinning broadly, his eyes dancing with mirth. "It's good for you to be scared once in a while."**

**"Grr, you're impossible," I grumbled, but I was smiling.**

**Emmett was such a goon, it was hard to be mad at him. He was Alice's older brother who was a senior this year. Emmett and Alice were my best friends in the whole entire world. Since I was an only child, they were almost like my own siblings. Emmett treated me like his own "lil sis," as well. Always teasing, playing dumb tricks on me, and ragging me like any brother would.**

**He fell into step beside me, hip bumping me with his own huge hips. It made me bump into Alice in turn and it made her stagger. She growled under her breath and Emmett just laughed.**

**"Where are you girls off to?" He asked, grabbing my schedule from on top the stack of my books. "Ahhh! English? And Honors at that. Tsk, tsk. Bella, you're too smart for your own good."**

**"No, I'm not." I said indignantly, snatching back the sheet of paper.**

**"Well," Alice chimed in, "it's better to be brain smart than a smartass."**

**"Ha! She got you bad, man." A boy, whom I didn't know the name of, said as he passed.**

**"Your words don't hurt me lil sis." Emmett just said, unperturbed. "Of course, with my magnificent physique, nothing can hurt me."**

**Alice snorted, a noise of disdain. "Sure, Em. Nothing can hurt you. I know some place that it would hurt a lot."**

**I laughed heartily at her comment and at Emmett's expression of terror. He had experienced what Alice was talking about. He was probably remembering how much it hurt.**

**The first bell for class rang, as annoying as ever, just as Alice and I came into the classroom. Emmett yelled a booming bye to us as he went off to his own class. We settled into a couple of seats in the middle of the room.**

**Mr. Mason has to be my favorite teacher in the whole world. He always taught us something interesting about English and plus, English was my favorite subject. He was also the coolest teacher in the whole school. Mr. Mason wasn't like a normal teacher. He never ever yells at any students for stupid reasons and he just basically let us do our own thing.**

**When we had all settled down, he launched into speech that he does every single year. Then, he passed out our syllabus for the whole year and I scanned down the list of required reading. Ugh, I've read everything on the list already, as usual.**

**When Mr. Mason started explaining to us again, the door suddenly opened to reveal three, tall, and exceptionally beautifulpeople . They seem to have an aura around them that drew everyone's attention. There were two boys and a girl, who was standing in the middle.**

**"Uncle!" The girl squealed, striding gracefully forward toward Mr. Mason. Her long, elegant legs seem to stretch for miles. The waves of her golden hair fluttered as she walked and her gorgeous figure would've made any girl take a hit on her own self-esteem.**

**"Ah, Rosalie." Mr. Mason exclaimed, looking delighted. "And Edward and Jasper, too. I've been waiting."**

**The two boys were still standing in the doorway, but with a wave of Mr. Mason's hand, they walked forward to shake his hand. They smiled politely and their eyes twinkled with pleasure at seeing him. From what the girl had called Mr. Mason, they were definitely related.**

**"Class," Mr. Mason turned to us, sweeping an arm theatrically towards the three kids, "These are the new students we've been waiting for. And, they are also my niece and nephews. Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Edward Mason." As he said their names, he pointed to each of them in turn.**

**The girl named Rosalie waved airily at us. She grinned confidently, flashing pearly whites.**

**After the introductions, Mr. Mason directed them to the back of the room. Those were the only seats that seemed to be empty. The girl's face fell a fraction and her lip began to pout. Obviously, she wanted a seat in which she was the center of attention and where people could see her.**

**"But," she began to protest. "I can't see way back there. Can't I sit in her seat?" She pointed a perfectly manicured finger straight at me.**

**I felt my face flushed crimson. It was partly out of embarrassment and partly out of anger. Why does these kind of things always have to happen to me?**

**Inwardly groaning, I stood up, silently grabbing my books and stalking to the back of the room. I heard another chair scraping behind me. I turned my head to see Alice following me to the back of the room. She rolled her eyes at me as Rosalie simpered prettily.**

**Alice and I arranged our belongings at our new seating assignments. I was seriously annoyed at the changes already happening so early into the day. I had always sat in that one seat since ninth grade and going to another seat just didn't seem right. Another thing was getting on my nerves was, now, Rosalie's extremely blonde head was right at my eye level and I had to strain to one side to even see the board. And the girl kept bobbing her head from side to side, looking at everyone, judging them probably.**

**One of the other kids, Jasper, sat down in the seat that Alice had vacated. While the other one, Eddie, or something like that, headed straight for the back row. He brushed passed me and a delicious scent floated off his skin. It didn't smell like cologne or anything I knew.**

**I looked out of the corner of my eye at him. Even when sitting down, he was still extremely tall. He also has the strangest color hair I've ever seen. It was a reddish bronze hue that contrasted oddly but nicely against his pale skin. His eyes was a piercing emerald green that seemed to captivate me.**

**He seemed to realize that my gaze was on him and he looked over at me and winked. I blushed profusely, embarrassed that I got caught. But he didn't seemed to mind and he seemed a lot nicer than Rosalie. I turned back to the board as Mr. Mason continued his interrupted speech.**

**EDWARD's POV**

**"Come on, Rosalie!" I yelled, drawing out the last syllable. "It's 7-50 already and we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"**

**"Shut up, Edward!" My aggravating cousin yelled back, her obnoxiously loud voice carrying down the flight of stairs. "There's nothing wrong with getting to school late. Haven't you ever heard that expression, some thing like "fashionably late?"**

**I ground my teeth together with frustration. Of course, to an attention seeking drama queen like Rosalie, being "fashionably late" was a good thing. I was getting increasingly annoyed as the hands on the clock ticked closer to 8-00. It would be so embarrassing to come into school late and being the new students of the school didn't help the matter.**

**"Jasper," I turned to my other, and more sensible cousin. "Why don't you go up there and tell your sister to hurry the hell up?"**

**"Edward," he sighed, brushing a hand over his hair, "you know it won't do any good. She won't even listen to her own brother."**

**"Man," I said, or more like growled. "I wish I have my car. It would be a hell of a lot easier."**

**"I know," Jasper agreed. "I wish I have mine, too."**

**When we had moved our belongings from Chicago to the little town, our cars had remain in our old home, except for Rosalie's bloody convertible. Jasper and my car won't come until next week. My parents wouldn't arrive until then either.**

**Finally, after five endless minutes, Rosalie descended the stairs, looking as perfect as always. But her obvious beauty did nothing but to further my irritation.**

**"Is Malady ready?" I ask, sarcasm dripped heavily from my voice.**

**"Edward, stop acting like a child." Rosalie replied sweetly. "You know I have to look good for the first day."**

**Jasper muttered something unintelligible under his breath. I just rolled my eyes and stomped outside to Rosalie's precious car. I would've taken her car if I didn't know that she wouldn't hesitate to skin me alive for it. Rosalie's car was the most precious thing to her and nobody else except her could drive it.**

**Rosalie followed behind at a more leisurely pace. Jasper locked up everything following the both of us outside. It took us at least ten minutes to get out of the woods and another five to get to school. During the whole way, I tapped my fingers impatiently against the dashboard.**

**When we arrived at the school, I stopped in my tracks. I had never seen such a small school in my entire life. I had gotten used to the massive, imposing building of my old high school. This school was tiny and it composed of a few brick buildings that contained the classes, a building for the gym, and the cafeteria was a separate building as well.**

**I could hear Rosalie snorting through her nose at the sight of the establishment. But, I just ignored her and hurried toward the building that housed my first class, which was English. I was glad that my uncle was going to be there. I haven't seen him in such a long time.**

**The three of us walked through the hall ways, looking for our class. The halls were completely empty. Teachers' voices floated out of classrooms where kids sat doodling idly or passing notes. I just shook my head at this.**

**We finally found the right room and I stared inside. This class was different from all the rest I've seen so far. The students were more attentive and the tall man standing at the front of the room seem to have everyone's attention.**

**Before I could do a thing, Rosalie strode forward, squealing, "Uncle!" I flinched on the inside, embarrassed by her interruption and her forwardness.**

**But Mr. Mason didn't seem to mind. He flashed us a big smile and beckoned us in. Jasper and I entered the room, glad to see our uncle again.**

**He introduced us to the whole class as his relatives. I saw the kids looking at us with looks of envy and some of the girls's eyes were wide and goggling. Their eyes were roaming shamelessly over my body. They were checking out Jasper too.**

**Finally, Mr. Mason pointed to the only empty seats which were in the back of the room.**

**Before I could head to the back, Rosalie opened her mouth again and protested. I saw her point a long finger at a shy looking girl with waves of dark brown hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes set in a heart shaped face. She was a very beautiful girl.**

**But when Rosalie pointed at her, her face turned a brilliant pink color. She looked sort of mad. Without saying a word, she stood up rather clumsily and stalked to the back of the room. Another girl who was short and fairy like also got up and followed the other girl to the back.**

**Rosalie settled happily into the chair that the first girl had vacated. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw she swivel her head back and forth, looking at random people. Jasper went to sit next to his sister in the other seat, which left me the chair way in the back of the room next to the beautiful girl.**

**As I walked past her, a delicious scent that smelled like fresia and lavender rose off her pale, translucent skin that made my mouth water.**

**I noticed a couple minutes later that she was looking at me. She was trying to be sneaky, looking under the curtain of her long hair, but I saw it anyway. I gave her a wink, and smiled.**

**Her face turned bright red again, though this time, I could tell it was out of embarrassment. The color contrasted exquisitely with her ivory skin. She looked back to the front of the room, ignoring me again. I was definitely going to get to know that girl better.**

**AN: HEY HEY HEY PEOPLES,**

**A MILLION SORRIES FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY, THE UNIVERSAL LAW. BUT I'M SORT OF HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK. I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO DO IN THE FUTURE, BUT THE CHAPTERS IN BETWEEN JUST DOESN'T COME OUT THE WAY I WANT IT TO. AND SO YEAH. BUT THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE REALLY FUN TO WRITE I THINK. ITS JUST AIMLESS CHATTERINGS AND SOME FUN STUFF. I'M RELALY EXCITED TO WRITE THIS ONE CUZ ITS GOING TO HAVE MULTIPLE POV'S AND THAT KIND OF THING, SO ITS GOING TO BE GRATE. PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL THAT SHPEEL. AND, HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST SEND ME A REVIEW OR SOMETHING. AND I'LL HAVE MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THE THREE COUSINS IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. WELL, MAY EDWARD BE WITH YOU:**

**SEPTEMBERTWILIGHT . 333333333333**


End file.
